hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How Frozen Should Have Ended
COMING SOON Synopsis Transcript The video opens to a Disney Animation Studios-style HISHE logo, followed by the video's logo Singers: ♪Ya Ya Ho Way Ha Hey! Heya Howa Heya Howa Heyaaaaa! This style of music doesn't fit Anywhere else, anywhere else in the movie (But makes you think Lion King!)♪ Fade to the trolls' home, where King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, and young Anna and Elsa are with the trolls. The trolls' leader, Grand Pabbie, heals Anna's head injury. Grand Pabbie: She will be OK. Young Elsa: But she won't remember I have powers? King Agnarr: It's for the best. Pabbie: Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger! You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. Agnarr: So you're saying we should lock her up in a castle until she's safe to be around. Pabbie: What? That's not what I said, that's a terrible idea! No! Agnarr: So you're saying we should teach her to be scared of herself. Pabbie: Are you even listening? I just said fear is her enemy. Queen Iduna: So you're saying to teach you to bundle all her feelings up until she gets this freedom complex? And wait and see if she gets over this whole powers thing? Pabbie: Oh wow. You guys are bad parents! No I'm not saying to do any of those things. Agnarr: Sooo you're saying... Pabbie: Stop saying sooooooo! Every time you say that you say the wrong thing! Iduna: ...Conceal don't feel? Pabbie: Oh my gosh! The answer is love! OK?! Wow! Love thaws, pure love heals! Okay just come with me. I know a place that can help. Cut to the family arriving at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Professor X: Hello, Elsa. My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for gifted youngsters. Elsa smiles. Cue credits. Many years later... Fade to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, years later. Elsa has grown up, complete with an X-Men uniform, and is singing with her fellow classmates. Elsa, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Storm: ♪Where'd it go? Where'd it go? That other song is gone! Here I am-♪ Wolverine enters the room. Elsa and the others stop singing and look at him awkwardly. Then... Wolverine: (clears throat, then takes a deep breath) ♪Here I am And my claws look great (grabs Storm) This girl's named Storm!♪ He forcefully points off-screen. Pan to Iceman, who looks reluctant to join in. Wolverine nods to goad Iceman. Iceman: (sighs) ♪Obviously ice doesn't bother me.♪ Anna: Yay! (Olaf is also seen cheering in the background.) Cut to the end of the video. Pabbie is seen wearing Magneto's helmet. Pabbie: Thank you for watching, and a huge thank you to our guest voices Hank & Jed. Subscribe for more and follow us on the socials. Best of HISHE is now available on iTunes and Xbox. What else? I guess that's it! Now, let's dance! (cue epic dance music as Pabbie and Olaf dance) Original Ver. Ending Elsa, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Storm: ♪Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door Here I stand-♪ Wolverine enters the room. Elsa and the others stop singing and look at him awkwardly. Then... Wolverine: (clears throat, then takes a deep breath) ♪Here I stand In the light of day (grabs Storm) Let the Storm rage on!♪ He forcefully points off-screen. Pan to Iceman, who looks reluctant to join in. Wolverine nods to goad Iceman. Iceman: (sighs) ♪The cold never bothered me anyway.♪ Anna: Yay! (Olaf is also seen cheering in the background.) Trivia * When the video was first released, Elsa and the X-Men were singing "Let It Go." Disney considered this as a "performance" of the song and claimed copyright infringement on the original release. As a result, HISHE made a re-issue that replaced the "Let It Go" cover with a similar song. Category:Episodes